File folders, hanging file folders and other paper storage systems are of great utility in an office setting. The most common storage system, the common manila folder, for example are widespread and relatively inexpensive, and have convenient tabs suitable for writing. For hanging folders however, the typical system for marking the top edge is to use a known insert product which carries the label-indicia. In the days when typewriters were easily available, one would type the indicia on an insert, put it into a carrier and install it on hanging folders in notches provided. With the disappearance of typewriters, the common solution is to handwrite these index tabs. Still the process of making an insert and putting it in a carrier and attaching the carrier is cumbersome.
In addition, typically tabbing systems are on the top or side of the file folder. Such systems require the user to have visual access to the tab at roughly a perpendicular/right angle relative to the folder. Otherwise the tab is invisible (i.e. only the thickness of the tab is visible, not the indicia (writing) on the tab itself, and thus the purpose of the tab is lost.
So a solution needs to be found to provide a simple way to mark a hanging folder without all the steps mentioned above and also to provide a tab which can be viewed at various angles.
There are other issues relevant to the solution of the present invention and they are detailed below.